Lo que es para mí
by Minimini
Summary: Una sola cosa era la que sabía James. Una sola cosa la que quería. PostDealthy Hallows. No spoiler.
1. Chapter 1

**En este preciso momento quiero que el mundo se termine, se que eso no es posible y que a ustedes probablemente les vale una mierda, pero con que lean esto me doy por servida…**

**Ni siquiera lo mandaré a mi beta. Creo que porque ahora no estoy escribiendo para mi ego de fanfickera, sino por necesidad. **

_**Lo que es para mí**_

Poco a poco James no podía más que observar como su familia era desbaratada pedazo a pedazo. No debía interferir, no era su pelea y sin embargo estaba en medio; era el premio, tan sólo uno de ellos, no el mayor y tampoco el menor de aquel tesoro, tan solo… una moneda más.

Cuando uno es niño cree que las cosas son rosas, negras o blancas y entonces descubre que no es así, pero ¿qué pasa cuando le agregas más de lo que un niño puede soportar? ¿Qué pasa cuando el niño sabe cosas que no debería saber y entonces toma un partido porque así lo cree conveniente?

¿A quién debe escoger? ¿A la que sabe que lo ama con todo su corazón e iría hasta la muerte por él? ¿A la que en toda su vida sólo ha podido ver por él y estar a su lado cuando era necesario y hasta cuando no? ¿O quizás deba irse con él que lo ha educado y lo ha enseñado a superarse? Él lo ama de la misma manera y eso James lo sabe, pero quizás él no pueda estar como ella, quizás él no se interese tanto como ella.

¿Entonces que se hace? ¿Se va con la victima? ¿Cuál es? ¿La que no quiso interferir con nada más del asunto? ¿La que estaba tan herida que no quiso escuchar razones de lo sucedido? ¿O el que fue juntando pequeños y despreciables detalles hasta orillarlo a hacer lo que hizo?

Lo cierto es que no había una respuesta justa para ello, y todo lo que podía hacer James era irse con ella. Porque ella era más vulnerable, porque ella le necesitaba más, porque ella no era la que tenía alguien más esperándole cuando tomara sus maletas y saliera de casa. No ella no era quien tenía todo eso, ella solo los tenía a ellos. A su tesoro. Y si ella necesitaba solo tres pequeñas monedas para salir adelante James sería una de ellas.

-No quiero que estés molesto conmigo hijo –dijo Harry cuando James le llevó la pesada maleta a la sala junto a la chimenea.

Ninguno de sus hermanos había querido acompañar a su padre hasta la habitación. Lily era pequeña y no entendía porque su padre actuaba tan raro. Siempre se iba con maletas, era su trabajo, su trabajo lo mantenía lejos de casa. Albus… por lo que respectaba a Albus ya no tenía padre.

-Sabes que vendré a verlos, ¿verdad? –continuó Harry ante el silencio del muchacho- Y que pueden ir a verme cuando sea…

-Por favor –lo interrumpió James sin poder evitarlo-. Por favor –repitió más quedo y dejando la maleta en el suelo se volvió a ver a su padre-. No intentes hacerme amigo de… de _él_... porque lo único que conseguirás es que lo odie más de lo que ya le desprecio.

-Draco no tuvo la culpa de lo que pasó entre tu madre y yo, James. No puedo negar que actué mal al buscarle…

-No quiero saber nada de eso –volvió a cortarlo, esta vez con más brusquedad-. No me interesa lo que tuviste que pasar para salir del maldito armario. Lo único que se es que has roto esta familia… No sólo te has divorciado de mamá, también de nosotros –bufó irritado-. Hasta Albus y yo peleamos más.

Un incómodo silencio se instaló en la habitación y lo único que Harry no quería que ocurriera ocurrió, estaba teniendo una discusión con James.

-Lo siento.

-No -James negó lentamente con la cabeza-. Eso no es lo que busco de ti… En realidad ya no busco nada de ti, papá. Lo mejor que puedes hacer ahora es irte y fingir que el tiempo que te han permitido estar con nosotros es el justo. Yo haré lo mismo si quieres.

-Aunque no me creas lo siento mucho –insistió Harry.

James asintió sin más ánimos de discutir. No había de otra, las cosas como esas parecían estar estipuladas con tinta invisible. Se seguía la historia de acuerdo al desastroso guión marcado y realmente _no había de otra_.

Para James, Harry le había quitado lo único con lo que el había soñado que duraría por siempre; que iría a comer los fines de semana a casa y que sus padres le recibirían junto a sus hermanos y que todos pasarían un rato agradable olvidándose de los estúpidos problemas cotidianos. Porque para eso estaba la familia, para hacernos feliz. Pero él lo había arruinado.

-¿Puedo venir mañana por ti?

-Claro, pero no esperes que vayamos a _su_ casa.

-Lo sé... –se aproximó a la chimenea y tomo ambas maletas, se volvió un segundo a James y suspirando se despidió antes de irse a casa de _ese_.

"_Regrésamelo… ¡Joder! ¡Regrésamelo! ¿Es qué no ves lo que esto significa para nosotros?... Devuélveme a mi familia… ¡Joder, Potter! ¡Regrésame a mi familia!"_, James se dejo caer en un sillón cercano con la mirada perdida en la chimenea. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando sintió unos brazos alrededor de su cuello. Y su pensamiento se alzó con más fuerza: _"¿Realmente no ves lo que significa para nosotros?"_

-¿Por qué no regresa? –se atrevió a preguntar James dejándose acurrucar entre los brazos de su madre.

-Porque no lo hará –respondió ella con calma y le besó la frente.

-¿Por qué no lo ve? –siguió preguntando James sin darse cuenta que lo hacía en voz alta. No sabía si su madre entendía a que se refería, pero la sintió estrecharlo con más fuerza.

-Tranquilo, James… Todo estará bien, te lo prometo, ¿sabes por qué puedo prometerlo? –James la miró-. Porque ninguno de los dos quiere hacerte daño a ti y a tus hermanos.

James entendía lo que decía su madre, pero aún así no quiso entenderlo y en su cabeza solo podía repetirse una sola cosa:

"_Regrésamelo… Por favor regrésamelo. Realmente no sabes lo que esto significa para mí. No te lo puedes llevar… Por favor, por favor regrésamelo."_


	2. Chapter 2

**No tenía planeado continuar con esto, pero ahora me parece necesario. Perdonen si hay faltas o incoherencias pero no me atrevo si quiera a imaginar que me le metan mano a estos pequeños escritos.**

_**El mismo error**_

¿Cómo irte sin dañar a nadie? ¿Cómo buscar tu esencia sin que nadie salga herido?

"_Imposible"_, piensas meneando la cabeza. Aquello es imposible. Y es verdad porque no importa lo que hagas alguien siempre saldrá herido. _Siempre_.

¿Entonces a quien eliges? ¿A quién sacrificas?... Hagas lo que hagas no podrás estar en paz contigo mismo.

-Quizás lo mejor sea dejar de vernos.

-No –sentencias rotundamente.

Aún no puedes elegir, pero tampoco quieres que aquello termine. Porque aquello te regresó la vida, porque aquello te interesa más que tu mismo y sabes que le interesas de vuelta. No puedes dejarlo, no aún, aunque por dentro parezca quemarte y ahogarte al mismo tiempo. Aunque todo el tiempo tu pecho este oprimido ante la espera de lo inevitable, de las confesiones que se darán, de los gritos que escucharás y ese llanto tan amargo de las criaturas a las que les diste la vida… _Aún así no puedes dejarlo_.

-No podrás continuar con esto por mucho tiempo –insiste y tú vuelves a negarte.

-Pero lo necesito.

De nuevo guardan silencio y él te abraza en medio de la oscura y fría habitación. Sientes su desnudez junto a la tuya. _No puedes dejarlo_. No haces nada, sólo estás ahí con él y él está contigo, no necesitas nada más por el momento; hasta parece no importar las consecuencias de aquel acto porque sabes que él estará ahí en todo el proceso. _Lo_ _necesitas a él_.

-Sé que situación es difícil –le dices a modo de disculpa.

-No. La mía es sencilla.

-Nuestros hijos nos odiarán.

-Sabemos lo que pasará –replica él y te obliga a mirarlo a los ojos-. Lamento que todo suceda así, _Harry_.

-Yo también –suspiras y vuelves a acurrucarte en su pecho.

Y te sientes extrañamente bien con eso, porque una vez más tienes la seguridad que no se irá, que estará _siempre_ ahí. No importa lo que ocurra.

-Te amo, _Draco_.

-Lo sé… yo también te amo.

Nunca se miran al decírselo, aquello los vuelve a la realidad y recuerdan sus obligaciones y los retos a enfrentar. Por eso no se miran cuando hacen el amor, prefieren cerrar los ojos y ver al otro a través de ellos. Por que con los ojos cerrados uno ve lo que quiere ver y así es como quieres caminar de ahora en adelante. Con los ojos cerrados al lado de otro ciego, caminando hacía un abismo, pero siempre acompañado. _Siempre_.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Señales**_

A veces las cosas no marchan como uno desearía; hay una infinidad de situaciones que podrían ocurrir para arruinarlo todo y siempre la menos sospechada es la que aparece.

Uno no espera que su matrimonio termine, uno siempre tiene la ilusión de que durará por siempre, que esa persona a la que amas tanto te corresponde y que al igual que tu sólo tiene ojos para ti… Uno no espera que esa persona se enamore de _otra._

-¿De quién es la carta?

-De la oficina… debo salir un momento.

Si, uno siempre _confía_. Siempre _espera_ la verdad y se pone una venda en los ojos, porque a veces es mejor _no saber_. Uno no confía ciegamente, sólo _no desea_ saber.

-¿De nuevo el trabajo? Has salido _todas_ las noches de la semana, Harry. ¿No se las pueden arreglar sin ti?

-Soy el jefe de aurores, no pueden hacer nada sin mí.

Poco a poco las cosas empeoran y están irritados toso el tiempo. Si inusualmente lo ves sonreír es por una de _aquellas_ cartas. Tu pecho se comprime, tu corazón se estruja… y temes hablar del tema, porque sabes que solo pueden ocurrir dos cosas: o lo ayudas a regresar o lo empujas fuera. "_Si, solo dos opciones"_, te dices, aunque en realidad sabes que ya es tarde y solo queda una opción.

Te basta una sola frase para saber que ya no es tuyo y te congelas cada vez que lo vez abrir la boca cuando están solos; tu respiración se detiene un momento a la espera de aquellas terribles palabras, pero nunca llegan y crees que pasará. Confías en que no llegará, o al menos es lo que intentas decirte. Entonces ocurre… la noche se vuelve fría y la cama que comparten parece tener kilómetros entre ustedes en lugar de centímetros.

_-Necesitamos hablar._

Y con esa pequeña frase sabes que tu matrimonio se ha ido al caño.

-Supongo que si –suspiras con pesadez.


End file.
